warriorepicfandomcom-20200214-history
Interface
The interface, sometimes called the user interface (UI) or graphical user interface (GUI), of Warrior Epic is all the elements on the game screen that allow the player to interact with the game and allow the game to inform the player about events in the game. It is divided in serveral parts depending of the situation in the game, which are the Launcher, the Main Menu, the Manage Hall Menu, the In-game interface. Launcher The launcher contains some updates and news informations and allows the player to connect to his/her GOA account on Warrior Epic. It also allows to change basic settings such as the in-game display language or its appearance (skin). The launcher is also the only way to update your client version to the latest one. As such it provides downloading and auto updating abilities. Main Menu The Main Menu of Epic Warrior is where you can access to all parts of the gaming, from managing your characters to entering or creating a game. * Play Now leads you to the game research and creation window. There you can browse for special games, sorted by level, region or instance, and then join those game, if they are not protected by a password or if you know it. Note that "Private Games" are not displayed in this window. Also, "Play Now" allows you to create your own game with the following options : **Private Game : If ticked, this field prevents your game from being displayed in browsing window. **Game Name : This field will be used to name your game. If you did not tick "Private Game" field, that's what will appear in the browsing window. **Password : This field allows your to protect your game without hiding them, so that friends who know the password can join your game. *'Manage Hall' gets you trought the "Manage Hall" interface, discribed later. *'Item Shop' will display the "Item Shop" window. There you can find items to purchase with Account Balance. You can also buy Warriors from other players and sell yours to them for Account Balance. *The Lower Menu, which is described later, appears on the Main Menu. Manage Hall This menu is the "off-game" part of Warrior Epic. There you manage your characters, hall appearance and bonuses and your spirits. It is divided in six parts, as following : *'Town Center' leads you to warrior recruitment area. That's where you recruit all your warriors and select their professions and specialities. *The Barracks are the room where all your warriors rest and train. You can see their current status, equipment and skill progress. *The Sanctuary is a mystical temple where trespassed warriors souls remain to help you in your quests. Also, here lie the captured souls of your ennemies, *The Lower Menu, which is described later, appears on the Main Menu. In-game interface Some informations are hidden by default, such as. Some window elements in the interface can be freely moved and resized without going through the options. Elements of the interface *Parts not removable from customization window **Drop Bundle Button **Menu *Parts removable from customization window **Mission status ***Mission Progress ***Mission Goal **Player status ***Health ***Energy ***Experience Bar ***Skill Bar ***Skill Warmup ***Damage Monitor ***Effects Monitor ***Upkeep Monitor ***Weapon Bar ***Hints **Location ***Compass ***District List **Communication ***Chat ***Trade Button **Target status ***Target Display ***Skill Monitor **Performance Monitor (outside of Observer Mode) *Windows that STAY open in town **Party Formation *Windows that open/close from keystrokes **Party Search (Press P in a town or outpost) **Party Members (Press P in an explorable area) **Hero Window (H) **Quest Log (L) **Map Area (U) **Inventory (I) **Inventory Bags (F5 - F8 for separate bags, F9 for every bag) **Skills and Attributes panel (K) **Guild Menu (G) **Friends List (N) **World Map (M) **Observer Mode (Press B inside a town or outpost) **Score Chart (Press O during a PvP/GvG/PvE game) **PvP Equipment (Press J On Battle Isles) *Windows that open from NPCs **Storage (Speak to a Xunlai Storage Agent or Xunlai Chest) **Buy/Sell (Speak to a Merchant or Trader) **Collector (Speak to a Collector) Arranging the interface Many people choose to use the default set up provided by Guild Wars, but others move their displays around to fit how they play. If you find yourself looking at a particular side of the screen by habit, then it is likely most of your most important info should be listed there. If your cursor tends to be in one place more often than others, maybe the party list or chat menu should be there. Changing the interface to optimize your performance can be a difficult task but will make you more responsive. See also *Hotkeys